SoulSwitched Days
by XxXSeraph12XxX
Summary: AU! Who would have never thought they would be bewitched by Legretta's sandwiches. The 6 God-generals were assigned to investigate something in the desert when someone's stomach growled out of nowhere. Some AriettaXSync & OOCness...beware!
1. a sandwich would be nice

**SOUL-SWITCHED DAYS  
By XxXSeraph12XxX**

…supposedly a ONEshot but I think it's a THREE-FIVEshots now…

* * *

"…_**a sandwich would be nice…"**_

* * *

_**A/N:**_ AU! Who would have never thought they would be bewitched by Legretta's sandwiches. The 6 God-generals were assigned to investigate something in the dessert when someone's stomach growled out of nowhere. What adventures waits when each of them found themselves on someone else's body on the next day? Taking a break from **YOU ARE MY SONG** since I have this dreaded Writer's block under my sleeves… gosh I was supposed to post this fic on the month of April but… *sigh* I'm not good in sticking with my schedules =_=

HUMOR/PARODY/ROMANCE Some AriettaXSync insights

May contain some swearing, mild suggested scenes and the like thus rated T…

May contain canon's background spoilers

_I do not own Tales of the Abyss; the characters present and all xD I_

* * *

"I have no time for this…" a long-redheaded general complained as he glared at the sandy floor. His bangs were pulled back of his head while his face bears a twisted look.

"Neither do _we _Asch; I don't understand why all of us, the God-generals, are entrusted to deal with this matter…" a blond-woman sighed while glaring at the paper she was holding onto. "…to think that we have to do this on foot—"

"Agh… this scorching HEAT! This is no place for a ROSE to be dawdling on!" a pale-headed geezer—I mean middle-aged man interrupted while sitting at his floating, fontech-chair. He frantically shot his head around different directions with an angry, snotty look plastered on his face. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING GEEZER? You disgraceful, insolent 3rd Person voice-whoever-you-are!" he boomed as he points his index finger in the entire place.

"Enough with your nonsense yapping, Dist, and who the hell are you talking to?" a green-headed boy barked as he raised a brow behind his mask. He gritted his teeth as he starts to quiver in his place, his remaining face eerily darkens. "Is it just me or someone is playing a complete fool out of me?" he muttered silently having a feeling someone is narrating what he is currently doing and thinking. _Man I think I need to quiet down a bit…_

"Let's get this mission done quickly so that we can get back to the commandant." A huge-man calmly stated as he stared at the horizon. "We couldn't afford another single minute being thrown from utter whining…" he grunted as he eyed his complaining comrades. He shot glances at the petite rosy-haired girl who was silently mumbling something under her doll. "Might you want to share what you have in mind, Arietta?"

"Ah?" Arietta pulled her face out of her doll and stared confusedly at the buffed-general. "W-what are we talking about Largo-san?" she blinked twice as she sheepishly scratched the back of her head.

"N-Never mind…" the large-man sighed as he looked away from the girl. He shot glances at Legretta who was still eyeing the piece of paper she was clutching on. "Legretta, Have they given any physical descriptions of the said creature?" he coolly asked, his hand was rubbing his temples out of apathy.

"I'm afraid they didn't…" She quickly responded not lifting a single eye away from the paper. "All they gave was a vague report about the people from the Oasis acting weird than usual…" she paused to wait for her companion's response/s.

"How can they be certain that the people's strange behavior was caused by a monster anyway?" Asch raised a question as he shook his head towards the blond woman.

"Do you have any other possible ideas aside the current assumption, Asch?" Largo lowly chuckled, his scythe was trembling from his gesture.

"Ugh…" he stopped from his feet as he raised his fist beneath his chin and pondered. He was beaten right away by the mad scientist who keeps claiming he is a ROSE than a REAPER.

"It could be caused by an ancient fontech mechanism…" he hypothesized while pushing the bridge of his glasses. He kept himself from twitching when he noticed he was being mocked by 'the same reason' again. _Does he have an ESP or something *_*?_

"Maybe it was foretold by that fucked-up Score?" Sync hissed as he waved a hand around an empty space.

"I side with the current assumption." The black lion calmly implied with confidence. He brushed a portion of his facial hair hanging around his face.

"Must have been because of the blazing climate…." Legretta sighed as she rubs off the sweat from her face. All of them besides the preoccupied Arietta eyed over the red-haired man for his opinion.

"P-probably…." He started feeling uneasy as he noticed all eyes were over him. "…. They are panicking from the abrupt lost of supplies or something?" He finished in a form of a question. He looked away from his comrades and continued walking ahead of them again.

"Was that supposed to be a question?" Sync snickered as he made a face behind Asch's back. Legretta and Largo looked at each other in confusion while the mad-reaper stared out of the empty area looking for 'something/someone' again. _Sigh…_The awfully quiet Arietta did nothing but to bury her face at her eerie doll. She hasn't contributed anything from their conversation yet.

"Food poisoning…." She inaudibly muttered her thesis under her doll making Sync's sensitive ears shot at her direction. He turned towards the loli-general and walked towards her. "What was that Arietta?" he snapped making Arietta jolt from surprise.

"Agh!" she squealed out of astonishment startling the 2 senior-generals from their composure.

"Sync! What do you think you're doing to Arietta?" the concerned Major narrowed her eyes towards the green-haired tempest while the black-lion walks in front and calms the trembling frail-hearted Lolli.

"Sheesh… I only asked her what she was muttering about behind her stupid toy that's all!" he coolly retorted as he rolled his eyes while arms all crossed.

Arietta glared at Sync for addressing her doll as 'stupid toy' and stuck her nose up. Largo saw this and did nothing but to laugh quietly. He patted Arietta's head making her shot up and meet his gaze. "So what were you saying behind your doll, Arietta?" he serenely asked still patting her head.

"I-I assumed that those people from the Oasis must have probably been—"her sentence was cut when a familiar voice suddenly called for them from a distance.

"What are you guys doing? The direction towards the Oasis is over here!" Asch shouted as he shook his arm at his idling comrades. "You all are being a drag!" He boomed from a distance as he started to walk farther away again.

Legretta shut her eyes s while Largo heaved a sigh as they started off towards Asch's direction. Arietta followed them while avoiding any eye-to-mask contact with the infamous storm-seeker who in return grunted from behind and shook his head towards the inattentive 'Reaper'. It seems like he was writing something from his notorious 'revenge-journal' again.

"Are you following or not, Reaper?" he jeered at him as he darted off leaving the self-proclaimed ROSE.

"W-Wait for me you impudent child! AND IT'S ROSE!" he commanded his floating chair to ran full-speed ahead towards his comrades still writing on his little, pathetic Journal. "I'm writing you all in my Revenge-Journal! Especially you 3rd POV Narrator!" _oh… I'm scared *pretends to quiver*_ _lol_

-=-=-=-  
**=-=A MILE AWAY FROM THE OASIS=-=**  
-=-=-=-

Grrrowllll….

"What the hell… whose stomach was that?" Asch's bright green eyes widens after hearing a strident and lengthy growl for food presumably caused by one of his comrades.

Legretta clears her throat and shook her head implying a 'It-wasn't-me' look while Largo shot glances at the 2 junior-generals from behind. Sync can't help himself from laughing at the 'culprit' who was only beside of him who couldn't do nothing but hide behind her doll from deep embarrassment.

"It's Gloomietta's!" the cocky tempest exclaimed as he snatched the culprit's 'stronghold' and kept a safe distance from her while jeering

"S-Sync you big Meanie! Give that back!" the petite-general hissed at Sync as her face reddens from humiliation. She started to lunge towards Sync's direction to get her doll back when another 'quake' occurred on her tummy.

*stomach growling*

"…." "BWAHAHAHHAA!"

Silence broke loose when the storm-seeking general screeched as he pounds his fists on the sandy ground. Largo walked towards the jeering teen and smacks his head using his broad fist while Legretta clears her throat once more as she approaches the deeply-flushed Arietta. Asch on the other hand, sweat dropped while face-palming. As for the four-eyed reaper, he was currently being chased down by bandits and monsters from behind of this comical scene. Too bad he was too far off from the group to be given notice and his mechanical, fontech chair has ran out of juice thus he was running while he was carrying it on his back.

"Arietta is hungry, let's stop for a snack break." The blond woman announced as she gesticulated Largo drop the sack of supplies hanging from his scythe. Sync, who got smacked from the head, sat down on the ground and massaged the bump from his head while muttering curses behind the black-lion.

"But the Oasis is just a mile ahead!" the red-headed boomed at Legretta as he pulled the long strands of his hair from annoyance. To think he is as short-headed and self-centered as his replica was.

Legretta shot a cold stare at Asch as she took out some materials from the sack. "Patience, Asch! I know you are worried about those people but we have to be at least prepared…" she paused for awhile to ask what Arietta likes to eat.

"U-uhm…. A s-sandwhich would be nice..." she timidly muttered as she knelt on the ground and stared at her hands placed above her knees.

Legretta nodded as she started to take the ingredients out of the sack while continuing where she left behind. "…who knows what may come up ahead and we can't afford any casualties because one of our support is famished." She finished before asking Arietta what her favored fillings for her sandwich.

Defeated, Asch slumped down and shook his head on his hand. Legretta was right after all, they need to be prepared or at least be fit in order to successfully finish their job and stuff.

"Because of what you did Sync, you'll get nothing but a stern lecture." Largo calmly boomed, finally taking notice of the tempest's silent curses and glowers behind him.

The youngest-general shot his head at the side and looked away. "FINE with me, I'm not even hungry anyway…tch." He continues to rub his aching head while continuing with his silent swearing.

"By the way, where is Dist?" Largo asked at Sync as he turned to him.

The green-haired boy jumped up from his place and crossed his arms still gripping at Arietta's doll and looked out of the horizon. He brought his face on a certain direction and waved the doll. "Isn't that him?" he said as he narrowed his eyes on a familiar figure being chased around by a bunch of monsters and bandits.

Largo followed Sync's gaze towards the said figure and quickly grabbed his huge scythe. "That's our Dist alright." He lowly chuckled as he motioned Asch to stand up from his place.

"What? You saying were going to help that creep?" Asch scowled as he reached over the hilt of his maestro sword.

Sync cracked his knuckles and twisted his head from left to right as a warm up and stared blankly at the black-lion. "Let's watch for awhile, it's been awhile since I last watched the 'Creaper' getting popular with the monsters" He mocked as he readjusted his mask and threw the eeire doll back to its owner. _((Creep+Reaper))_

Arietta failed to catch her doll and ended up getting farther away from her. She pouted as she makes her way towards her doll. As soon as she thugs the toy out of the sandy ground, she spotted something glimmering from the ground, the same spot where she found her doll in the first place.

"W-What's this?" she pulls the glinting object off the ground. It was stuck but the frail girl was able to tow it off. She examined the object's details. It was some sort of an ancient-looking condiment holder. What's a shaker laying around on an empty deserted place in the first place? Probably dropped by some roaming travelers perhaps? She continues to ponder as she goes back at their temporary camp-site.

"Arietta, what do you have there?" Legretta noticed the pink-haired general holding something besides her doll. She stood up and approached the girl.

"Oh, um it's just a pepper shaker I found lying—"Arietta was cut off when the blond-woman quickly grabbed the shaker out of her hands.

"Just what I needed to finish the sandwiches…" she muttered coolly as she eyed closely the contents from the shaker. She turned back to her mini-kitchen and started sprinkling the contents of the shaker onto the food.

"M-Major Legretta?" Arietta's crimson eyes widens as she watched the oblivious blond-general does her thing. She starts to eat half of her sandwich and quickly motioned the trembling Arietta to eat hers.

"What's the matter? It's delicious…" Legretta took another bite of her sliced part as she eyed her anxious-looking comrade. The pink-haired general hesitated for moment but finally gave in as she took her packed sandwich and examined it for a bit.

The blond-general shook her head from Arietta's behavior and shut her eyes. "Don't worry, I checked carefully the contents from that shaker and found them safe and edible" she reassured the troubled girl by having another bite on her half-sliced sandwich. "See? It's safe, now eat your sandwich before it gets spoiled by these 'sand'" she added with a mild twist of sarcasm. Arietta meekly giggled and nodded at the senior-general.

"T-Thank you very much! Major Legretta…" she thanked wholeheartedly and quickly started nibbling on her sandwich. "Hmm! It's delicious!" she chimed as she continues to chew her first bite.

Legretta nodded with a subtle smile then called towards the males. "You all, get your butts here and eat your food!"

Asch turned and retreated towards Legretta's direction after getting bored from watching Dist in trouble. Largo let out his last chuckle for today then draws his free hand towards Sync's shoulder making the boy meet his firm grip.

"You stand guard for any enemies as we eat." He murmured before letting go of the boy's shoulder and walked back to their camp-site. Sync dusted his shoulder and let out an indignant sigh. "pff… whatever…"

Legretta hand over Asch's before he started to slice his into 2 parts. After slicing, he started munching over the 1st part. Largo claimed he wasn't that hungry so he decided to ask permission from Legretta if he could get half of her sandwich instead of a whole new one. Legretta doesn't seem to be bothered at all so she gave her remaining part to Largo and watched him swallow it in one bite.

"…that was rather… fast…" she commented as she packs away the ingredients and the spare sandwiches back in their sack of supplies. Largo let out a curt chuckle and took out a tissue paper to clean his mouth. "I'll take that as a compliment" he subtly grinned while helping her pack away.

Asch finished eating half of his sandwich and decided to save his other half on the future. He eyed at the Pinkette who was still not done eating her food, she hasn't reached half-way of her sandwich yet.

"Can you hurry up Arietta? We don't have all day you know…" he grunted while dusting himself off the ground.

Arietta briefly stared at her impatient companion then looked away feeling sad. "I-I'm sorry for being a drag…" she muttered, grasping tighter on her doll.

"tch…" was the only thing he said as he stared off towards the horizon. "Whatever… we needed to rest anyway." he added while gaping somewhere…

Arietta stared at the red-headed general then meekly nodded. She gazed at her barely nibbled sandwich and sighed. She took glances on the green-haired boy who was farther away from them. It seems like he hasn't eaten Legretta's sandwiches yet. She excused herself from Asch before walking towards Sync's place making sure she fastens her grip on her doll this time. Sync noticed her approaching behind but didn't bother as he dully eyed the Dist from a distance, still getting all the attention from the monsters.

"I-Is this sit taken?" she meekly asked while pointing beside the empty spot beside Sync, hiding her face behind her doll.

The green-headed boy took a quick glimpse on the girl then turned away to gaze back at the surroundings. "Yes, by my 'legs'" he snorted as he extending his flexible legs on the said spot.

"H-hey…" she pouted as she sighed and sat on the other empty side while keeping a safe distance from him.

"What do you want, Arietta?"he muttered wearily without turning to look at her.

"You haven't eaten anything yet…" she murmured as she handed a piece of her sandwich at him. Sync shrugged off the food and roughly turned his head at her.

"I'm not hungry! Geez, don't treat me like I'm some sort of your monster friends…" he frowned at her then quickly stood up from his place.

"I-I do not!" Arietta wailed at him as she stood up from her place as well. "…at least they do not waste the food I'm giving to them…" she whispers to herself under her doll much to Sync's annoyance.

The storm-seeker let out an exasperating sigh then once again, took away Arietta doll again up in the air despite her stern grip. "What was that Gloomietta?" he mocked at the pink-headed general while fishing her with her doll.

"Sync! You big meanie!" she whined as she jumped and reached over her doll. She was too short for her age and she knew very well that whatever jumps she does, Sync will continue to push her doll higher and further away from her with that height of his. "Show at least some respect to those who are older than you!"

"I believe respect is earned through hard work not some pair of useless-digits…" he chuckled after pulling the doll higher from the girl. Arietta momentarily glared at the mocking teen and continues her rather useless-attempts of getting her doll back from his grasp.

"Ah! Stop toying me around!" Arietta yelled at the green-haired teen as she gave up. She stared on the ground while her beady eyes start to moisten like she will cry in any moment. The storm-seeker paused for moment and gazed at her. Arietta noticed Sync's sudden pause so she shot her head up only to be flicked on the forehead by him.

"A-Awtch!" she whined as she quickly clutches her broad forehead. She glared at Sync who didn't even flinch from his spot.

"Toying you say…?" he stated in a serious tone as he inclined his face closer to hers.

"S-S-Sy-nc!" Arietta's face was only a few inches on Sync's. Thank Lorelei, for the obstruction hanging on his face he can't incline anymore without making his mask stab on Arietta's face.

'…Tch… the mask is on the way…' he muttered mentally as he eyed closely at the flustered girl. Arietta never felt getting this close with anyone before, especially with this emo kid _pfff _. She looked away as she felt her throbbing heart pounding in her ears.

"P-Please don't get this close!" she mumbled as she turned her head away from him. She clutched on her half-eaten sandwich tightly but not as tight as to ruin it. Sync noticed this and so she furtively snatched it out her frail hands and examines it for a moment.

"heh… whatever…" he munched the whole sandwich on his hand and with little effort in chewing he swallowed right away. "There… happy?" he scoffed as he dusts off the crumbs on his hands.

Arietta blinked a few times before responding and bit her lips. "Kinda…now give me back my doll!" out of frustration she unconsciously kicked the youngest general on the... groin. _B*lls-eye...8D_

"JEWEL OF LORELEI!" Sync yowled in pain as he drops Arietta's doll on the ground. He jerked around and fell off the ground while clutching on his—I mean Lorelei's…jewel. _Lol._

*insert-'Didn't-expect-that'-Sync-voice-clip-here* 8D

Arietta gasped as she realized what she has done. She makes her way towards the sternly 'wounded' comrade not forgetting to pick up her doll in the way. "S-Sync are you alright?... I-I didn't mean to hurt you that way…" she justifies as she hides her face from her reunited doll.

Sync could hardly reply from the intense pain she just inflicted on his 'weak spot'. He rolled over from the ground as he tries to recoil away before snapping at her. "tch… I'll remember this, Arietta! Just you wait…argh…" he boomed at her while trying to get up from the ground.

Arietta can't help but to shake and swallow the fear building inside her throat. She shudders from the air he was giving off so she decided to retreat from him. "I-I'm so sorry!" she sincerely bows at him before finally retreating back to their camp-site.

The green-haired teen finally recovered _I think_ as he steadily rose from the ground while not taking his gaze off the little general. He cursed between his breathe as he dusts himself from the sand. "…just wait til I get my 'hands' on you…" he grunted as rolled his eyes towards the opposite way. He noticed their 'Reaper' is heading his way towards their camp-site followed by a horde of monsters. He shook his head for brief moment then gave a whip kick on the air before finally going back to warn others.

"Largo, Asch, Legretta! Dist followed by a horde of enemies are heading out here in a quick pace… prepare yourselves!" he sternly said in a rather commanding tone at his comrades while still gaping at the direction of the incoming threat.

Asch turned his head at him and snorted. "He even brought them here? What an idiot!" he leapt towards Sync and followed the storm-seeker's gaze.

"He really is a Reaper alright, reaping what he has sown…" Largo boomed, grasping tighter at his scythe.

Legretta smirked at her comrade's sarcasm and quickly took out her dual guns from their respective holsters. "All eyes on the enemy!" she callously advocated at her fellow-comrades. She rolled her eyes towards her fellow female-comrade. "Arietta, stand behind me for you don't have your friends to protect you!" the caring god-general said in a stern but gentle tone.

The goth-lolli general stares back at Legretta and nodded. "R-Right! I'll cast some offensive spells then…" she replied as she positioned herself behind the blonde general.

"Throw us some support artes while you are at it!" Asch barked as he set his hand on the hilt of his sword, waiting for the moment to unsheathe it.

"U-Understood…" Arietta quickly complies from her comrade's suggestion as she firmly held her doll and chants an incantation spell making a fonic glyph appear beneath the sandy ground she stands on.

Largo heaved his scythe in front of him as he narrowed his eyes on the threatening horizon. "Now all have to do is wait for Dist to raise the signal" he grinned as he eyed his comrades' reactions.

"Speaking of the devil, here he comes wailing for his life…." Sync laugh at as he punched his fists together.

* * *

"H-HELP ME!" Dist snottily cried for help as he carried his useless mobile chair on his back. He slipped past behind his comrades and drops his confounded chair on the sandy ground to catch his breath. Arietta half-opened her eyes shot glances on the panting 'reaper' and quickly shut her eyes as she concentrated on casting another supportive spell to one of her rear guards. She was done with Asch and Largo and for her next target was Sync.

"Sharpness!" she thrusts her doll towards the green-haired boy until he was surrounded by red and orange light.

"About time!" Sync grinned as he starts to feels his physical strength stronger than usual. He waved a 'thanks-I'll-get-to-you-some-other-time-little-girl' hand at Arietta then lunges ahead of his comrades towards a horde of white lizard-looking serpents. He avoided their tail-jabs through expertly ducking, side –stepping and leaping. "Ha! Too slow~…" he haughtily taunted as he delivers a furry of mid-air jabs on the off-guarded monsters. He leapt back to regain his balance then return back to score another kill.

Asch unsheathed his sword and darted towards an enemy party consisting of Breeze Spirits and Sand fangs. "You are gone!" he thrusts his sword forward to make his first kill on the white serpent monsters while avoiding getting hurt or knocked over by the wind-elemental spirits.

"Kids these days can't help keep their excitements to themselves… can they?" Largo lowly chuckled as he mowed his scythe towards a family of Sand Burglars. He was able to swipe the sand shamans before they could ever cast an arte. He then faces towards the thieves and burglars and slice them mercilessly not letting a single thief alive. He then sets off towards another party of them which happens to be under the youngest general's territory much to his annoyance.

"Don't hog up my portion of fun Largo!" he growled as he side stepped to avoid a Sand fang's attack and retaliated by a sharp upper-cut sending it towards a flock of Rustlets which happened to be Legretta's targets.

"So much for my target practice…." The blond-general let out an indignant sigh and quickly darted towards another set of flying Rustlets. She got hit by their constant dives leaving her some gashes. She quickly chants the incantation as she can before abruptly disturbed by their dives again. The quick-blond general shot back at them before igniting the high-level light attributed spell that got spell-saved earlier.

"Holy Lance!" as soon she yelled out the name of the high-spell arte, shining deadly lances rain't forth from the sky towards the brown-feathered birds, instantly killing them off. She twirled her guns up in the air with a satisfying smirk plastered on her face as she felt soothing sensation dwelling on her body. She eyed momentarily on Arietta who just finished healing her. "Thank you very much, Arietta!"

"…" Arietta briefly nodded as she starts to cast a high-leveled offensive spell towards Largo's side of overpowering enemies.

"Oh frigid blades…." Asch chanted a spell as quickly as he can while he draws his sword in front of him, the fonons around him started to draw towards every fonslots of his body. As soon as he finishes his chant, he thrusts his sword up in the sky as he exclaimed the name of the arte.

"Icicle rain!" Out of the sky came raining down piercing pointed icicles towards the monsters, most of them got killed instantly while some survived and tried to flee for their lives. "Oh no you are not!" he chases the fleeing monsters and mercilessly kill them with some stabs and more spell artes.

Dist on the other hand, was not able to get his chair on the move because of the lack of materials thus he can't summon any of his fontech machineries. He avoids getting bashed and killed by the walkers by simply…. Running and ducking out of the lunges. _Sorry… I have no idea how Dist fights personally cuz usually he relies on his fontech robots ==; _

"AGH!~ Get away from me you rodents!" He screamed like a girl as he attempts to hide behind Legretta only to be accidentally shot by her. She thought him as one of those monsters who sneaks in their backs.

"! You trying to kill me woman?, you are insane!" Dist yelled as he rans away from her fearing to be rain by her roaring gunshots. Legretta, who is known to have a quick-tempered personality, left her post and roughly chased the annoying Reaper. "I'll show you my true essence of insanity, Dist!" she howled while blankly shooting the white-haired evil scientist.

Because of Legretta's sudden dismemberment, there was an opening for the furtive Sand burglars to bash on their support leaving Arietta vulnerable from her constant castings.

She was unable to fight because her 'friends' were busy tending to their families. She tried once to befriend some of the enemy monsters but failed to do as she felt that there was something wrong with them, it's like the monsters were being manipulated by the bandits by some unusual arte. She was almost done casting another high-level spell when all of the sudden some agile and quick Sand burglars intruded her by knocking her out.

"Agh! G-get away from me!" she exclaimed towards the bandits while trying to get up. As soon as she stands up again she tried to ran towards Largo and the others but failed to so after a sand thief block her only way of escape. "Agh!" she cried out as loud as she can in order for the others to notice her. Fortunately, Largo was able to pick-up Arietta's cry, he faced the direction of her voice.

"Arietta?" Largo noticed the helpless lolli being surrounded by a family of Burglars. He mowed a group of monsters blocking his way towards Arietta but it's seems these kind of group of monsters are tougher than he expected and turned towards the nearest comrade who happens to be Sync busy fending off a small group of Breeze spirits. It seems he was done killing his 'portion of fun'.

"Sync! Arietta's on a tight spot…Get to her now quick!" Largo yelled at the vacant general while fending off a group of tougher monsters. Sync heard the black-lion and quickly scanned her.

"I'm on it!" As soon as he laid his eyes on her, he quickly darted towards her direction while avoiding the other persistent remaining monsters behind.

Arietta on the other hand, can't hold her pursuers any longer. One of the sand bandits suddenly lunged himself towards her, pinning her down on the ground.

"Ayiee! Get off of me!" She thrashed around the bandit's hold but failed to get away from his stern grip. The thieves laughed while the remaining stared longingly towards the girl's figure and curves. Unfortunate for Arietta, the one that pinned her down was one of those perverted fools. The said bandit daringly slipped his hand towards her legs making Arietta burst into tears and whimper as loud as she can.

"AGH! D-DON'T T-Touch me!" she cried as she thrashes around from the bandit's stern grip. The perverted bandit cackled and continue gradually drawing his dirty hand upward towards her *ahem*.

Out in the sky, a green-haired teen dove towards the surrounding bandits and completely wiped them off with a single arcane arte. As soon as he noticed Arietta being pinned down and 'touched' by one of the bandits, he gritted his teeth and his face started to darken as he dashes towards the bandit and lashed him with a furry of kicks and punches.

"You are messing with someone else's toy! You son-of-a-*toot*!" he snarled at the said bandit as he was collaring him down. He briefly turned at Arietta who was lying unconsciously supposedly been traumatized from the sensual act. The bandit uses this opportunity to grab his spare knife and thrust it on the preoccupied green-headed general. Fortunately for Sync, the bandit's vision was to hazy due to his current beat-up state so the only damage he done was knock his mask out of his face and slash a bit of his skin on his temples. Sync quickly smacks the knife out of the bandit's hands, twisting the hand that held the knife until it cracks before screwing his knee on the thief's guts, making him yowl in agony. He wiped off the blood running down from his forehead, cursing as he does so.

"You think I could just let you go and live after you just did that eh…" he sock the bandit right through the face before giving him a chance to say his prayers. The bandit couldn't shook its head because of the massive injuries. He tends to beg for his life by raising his free hand. Thinking the bandit was mocking him again, the storm seeker took this gesture as mockery and taunt. The free hand he raise was the same hand he used to 'touch' Arietta only to be enraged by the angst-injured boy further more. Sync's body suddenly stirs the fonons around the vicinity as he stood up from his place still collaring the poor bandit and raises his free hand in the air. A huge white fonic glyph suddenly engraved on the ground as he chants the incantations of a distinctive arte. As soon as he was done, he callously plunged the bandit down and let out a shrieking howl as before announcing the name of the arte.

"Sync! That's eno—" Legretta calls out of the distance as she runs towards the unconscious Arietta. She wasn't able to finish her sentence since it was far too late. The enraged green-headed general delivers a fatal punch on the bandit with his fist he just raised earlier followed by a furious proclaim of the arte's name.

"AKASHIC TORMENT!"

The poor bandit, the carcasses of the monsters and the remains of the other killed sand burglars were burned into smitherins when the white fonic glyph engraved on the ground glowed and a blinding light came forth wiping everything clean within its range except for the one who casted the mystic arte who is safe on the center. As soon as the destructive light faded along with the engraved daathic fonic glyph on the ground, Sync stood up from his place panting heavily as he makes his way towards Legretta who was holding onto the unconscious Arietta on her lap. He picked up Arietta's doll and his mask on the way and knelt before the major never forgetting to put his mask on.

"Sync, you always get yourself too carried away lately…" The blond god-general shut her eyes. Sync was too tired to reply and sets the doll beside Arietta's head where he laid his. _'And you just brushed off the fact that she was being molested by those fucked-up bastards? Who was the one who left her behind, huh?' _He briefly stared from the empty sky and then shook his head towards the pink-haired girl. He noticed from the corners of her closed eyelids were filled with tears. He tried to wipe them but failed to do so since 1st: He was too tired to move 2nd, his hands were soaked with blood and it might smear on the girl's face and 3rd: he doesn't want to be bashed by Legretta.

"…No ..-ne….tou..-es…my….oy…bu..e…." he muttered inaudibly and wearily before gradually closing his eyes from the messed up world.

Legretta opened her eyes after hearing the green-haired teen muttering something then turned her head towards him. She sighed as she called for Largo and Asch's attention who were both watching from behind. Largo rubbed off the blood-sweat forming around his face as he sat down beside the sleeping tempest. Asch sat beside with an allowanced space from Legretta and brought up his sword and cleaned out the blood stains using the clothing remains of the bandits. As soon as he did that, Largo noticed something red dripping from Sync's mask and quickly took it off from the boy. There was a gash from Sync's forehead probably got from the bloodshed earlier and he quickly applied a compress in order to stop the bleeding. As he did that, the green-haired teen jerked and reflexively punched the Largo's hand away from his face.

"Nghh..agh…."he let out a subtle painful moan which sounded in a familiar-distinct feminine way. He sounded like his Original. Largo let out a low chuckle and stared at Sync's mask.

"Legretta, were camping for the night" he declared before staring at the battered-up kids on the ground. He shot a worried look on Arietta who just passed-out from getting pinned down by the enemies. Legretta took notice of this.

"I'm sorry, my anger gave me away thus I left her exposed and vulnerable." She modestly accused while she sheepishly face-palmed herself.

"Have you checked for any physical injuries?" the concerned Asch pried on their conversation as he continues cleaning his sword. "You are the only woman who can examine them you know…"

Legretta slumped her shoulders as she shook her head. "She only has some mild gashes on her wrists and legs… It seems they were caused by a tight grip…" she continued as she raised one of Arietta's arms to check her reddening wrists. "I can even see hand-dents around her *cough* thighs…" her eyes widens as she examines the unconscious girl's lower limb areas.

"Sounds like there was an attempt of molestation…" Largo heaved an exasperating moan as he eyed Sync's mask. "No wonder the boy over here over-reacted earlier. He must have seen it coming." he finished his sentence after cleaning off the bloodstains on the beak-mask.

"tch… those low-life bandit scoundrels…" Asch abruptly rose from his place. "…to think they are these barbaric and disgusting…" he trailed off as he narrowed his eyes at the sun-setting horizon. "Guess we have no choice but to camp for the night huh…." The red-headed general scratched his head from the fact that they haven't reached their destination on time. Largo lowly clears his throat as he reopens their supply sack. He took out a tent-assemble-package and laid it down for his fully-conscious comrades to see.

"We only have 1 tent with us; I suggest that the females and probably those who were severely injured will use it while the males that are in good condition will sleep outside and stand guard." Largo implied as he starts to assemble the said tent. He motioned the red-headed teen to help him out.

Out of nowhere, the scruffy-looking Dist the REAPER suddenly appeared still dragging his useless fontech chair. He overheard his companions' conversation."Are you serious? Making this almost-withering ROSE sleep outside and be left frozen from this zero-degreed wasteland?" he huffed as he threw his chair on the side and sat on it.

The blond-haired woman glared at the unwanted company as she tries not to grab her pistols from behind. "Do you want me to fire you up with an arte to be able to withstand the desert's temperature, Dist?" she harshly stated at the reaper, still trying to get a hold of herself from shooting him dead. If it weren't for him, they wouldn't have run into trouble. Because of him, Arietta was badly treated by one of the lurkers in the desert he brought up due to his lack of prudence.

Before Dist could ever retort back, a rumbling distorted sound suddenly broke the silence of the desert.  
Largo raised an eyebrow as he shot a glance on the Reaper while Asch furtively scoffed, still concentrated on putting up his side of the tent. Legretta on the other hand rolled her eyes and tended on Arietta's gashes and Sync's bleeding forehead.

"Sounds like you are famished after the long battle huh?"Largo coolly said as he turned towards the reaper.

"You mean from running away?…." Asch mocked as he finished completely putting up the tent. He then stared monotonously at the trouble making reaper, who can't help but huffed at his growling stomach.

"R-Running away? It was self-defense you mindless fool!" Dist glowered at Asch before standing up and pushed his glasses on the bridge of his nose before pointing a finger at the cocky red-haired teen.

"Funny when you were the one who mindlessly led those enemies at us, idiot!" he narrowed his eyes on the reaper as he roughly strides towards him still not rubbing off the smug look on his face.

Dist suddenly turned pale when Asch started to pace toward him, he jerked backward only to fall on his back at the sitting of his mobile-hair. As soon as he is before the troubled reaper, Asch smirked as he took something out of his pouch and shoved the 'item' on Dist's mouth with his fist. Dist on the other hand, completely swallowed the 'item' due to its obstruction on his breathing and tried to stand up from his chair to try and cough it out.

"W-*cough* w-hat d-id*cough* y—o *cough* cough* made me *cough* e-at..? *cough*" Dist gawkily knelt on the sandy ground as he held his throat.

"Oh nothing, it was just a 'Knuckle Sandwich', be thankful I gave you my spare…" he snickered at the distressed reaper before dusting his hands shook on the side. "At least it wasn't dog food so deal with it…" he finished before finally retreating away from the reaper.

Dist did not respond back because he was still trying to get his breathe back. Asch watches Largo carried their youngest comrade on the back and cradled the 2nd youngest as he entered the small tent. It was funny how he can perfectly fit inside without getting the little tent trample down. Legretta on the other hand, burned a few twigs she just collected out of nowhere with an arte and watched them burning on a somnolent look. As she noticed Largo finally got out of the tent, she stood up from her place and approached him.

"You sure you will take the Night shift? Largo?" she shot a rather worried look at the black lion before after dusting herself from the sandy ground.

"I'm positively sure, I got Asch and Dist with me anyway, you go sleep on the tent and watch the kids…" he lowly snorted before patting her on the shoulder. "After all, you shouldn't leave Arietta alone with a boy… and the other thing….if you know what I mean…." He shoved a beak-like mask at Legretta's hand before walking past behind her towards the camp-fire site.

"R-right, Guess I'll return the favor next time then…" she briefly shut her eyes and smirked before entering inside the tent.

Largo massage his temples to keep him awake as he noticed he was getting rather drowsy all of the sudden. He glanced at Asch who was still wide-awake staring at the twinkling stars and the floating fonstones in the night sky. He resisted himself from yawning but gave in as he saw Dist yawning at his sit. It seems like he was done thrashing around after he got fed by Asch's knuckle sandwich. _Pfff… 8D_

"You seemed sluggish Largo…why not sleep the rest of the night? I can always take the night shift with the reaper you know…" Asch's voice suddenly snapped Largo back to his senses. The red-haired general sternly eyed their senior general after he got his attention.

"Your noble kindness surely touched me, but I don't think that is of any necessary…" he lowly chuckled as his slump his shoulder while watching the bonfire.

"Is that so?... Don't blame me if you woke up rather dreary tomorrow…" he faintly jeered before setting his eyes on the starry sky again.

"hehehe…. Shall we make a bet then, boy?" he composedly boomed at Asch as he shot his head at him only to see him completely slumping on the ground, sleeping. "Seems like I win before I could even bet huh?" he subtly grinned at the passed-out teen. He stood up from his place and carefully moved him near the bonfire to prevent him getting frozen from the quickly falling temperature. After moving him, he scanned for his other comrade on a chair. Dist seems to have dozed off as well, you can tell because of his rather loud snores.

"Guess I'm forced to take the whole night shift…" he groaned as he strides towards the Reaper and uncaringly dragged his chair including him near the camp-site. He was rather far from them you know…

After successfully rallying all snoozing males around the bonfire, he sat down and slouch his back on the ground, doing what Asch did earlier. He didn't resist the next yawns as he felt too tired to do so. He took another glimpse on the surroundings before completely laying on the ground, letting the drowsiness took over his senses.

"….It's quite reckless for me but… But I don't think those monsters are active during the noght…" he muttered mentally and composedly as he couldn't hold his consciousness any further.

'Sylvia, watch over us….'

* * *

**A/N: **Never though my drabbles will turn into a fanfic like this… I read some tips on how to ease the Writer's block out of my system and well… here's the aftermath! Anyways hope you enjoy supposedly-one-shot drabbled-fic! I was able to practice doing some battle scenes here and I hope I somehow got them right ^^ and I should warn you guys that the next chapter would be quite confusing ((with the names use and who's who talking and all)) but I'll just give some heads-up on the **A/N:** notice on the future chapter. By the way, guess if you guys can get the switched god-generals right xD "Who got switched with who?" guess right and you'll receive a COOKIE! ((just a lineArt drawing of the recently-soul-switched god-generals in their swapped bodies screaming your name xD expect them to be OOC there)) place your answers when you do a review in this format:

Legretta - _

Asch - _

Largo - _

Dist - _

Arietta - _

Sync - _

I don't think a hint is necessary here since it's quite… _straightforward_ in the fic so yeah xD Guess+Review quick cuz the person who got the answer right and reviewed early will get the lineArt ;3 This guessing game ends as soon as I updated with the next chapter! ((it has the answers)) By the way, if there are some grammatical errors or such… please don't hesitate to include that to your reviews since I'm not good in proof reading and stuffs… English isn't my specialty ;A;

**XxXSeraph12XxX** _OUT!_


	2. now the fun starts

**SOUL-SWITCHED DAYS  
By XxXSeraph12XxX**

…supposedly a ONEshot but I think it's a THREE-FIVEshots now…

* * *

"…_**now the fun starts…"  
**_

* * *

_**A/N:**_ First off… thanks so much for the reviews and everything everyone especially to those who took part on the guessing game xD and now for the moment for everyone to know who got the right answers ;D Read the fic to find out for yourself but I should warn you that you might get it difficult to read in the later part of this chapter and probably in the future chapters because of the soul switches. And if you got confuse with who's talking and stuff… go spoil yourself on the last **A/N: **for the guide and most probably for the answers of the guess who's got switch game as well xD Again I must warn everyone that the god-generals will be quite OOC here so brace yourselves… ;A; xD?

HUMOR/PARODY/ROMANCE Some AriettaXSync insights

May contain some swearing, mild suggested scenes

May contain canon's background spoilers

_I do not own Tales of the Abyss; the characters present as well. _

**GAH! HAPPY B-DAY EMBERSTAR xD weeee! ((aw that would be belated now for me T^T)) Everyone please do greet her when you get the chance on the month of May and if you do may the God-generals be with you 8D /bricked**

* * *

**===========  
THE NEXT DAY:  
===========**

**? POV:**

"Nghh… aw…." I muttered rather sleepy as I flutter my eyes open. I found myself staring at the ceiling… Wait… Ceiling? I helped myself sit and blinked a few times before finally staring back at this ceiling. It seems it was a ceiling alright, a tent's ceiling to be exact.

I unconsciously ran my hand on my forehead as I felt it aching the moment I sat. It must have been aching after he just flicked on it, but why so? As I did, I cringed at the spot as the pain started to worsen. I can't help but shriek on pain all of the sudden and as I did, I gasp as I heard 'him' shrieking as well. I start to examine who's inside of the tent only to find something I wouldn't have believed nor expected to see… or probably impossibly to see?

I saw 'her'! no… I saw… me, sleeping right across the tent. I rubbed my eyes probably because they were still drowsy thus playing tricks on me. As I did so, the pain on my forehead suddenly came back. I gritted my teeth from the pain as I tried to pat it gently, thinking that it might go away if I do so. But after caressing it, I felt something was wrapped on it and so I took it off only to see a smear of bloodstain on a bandage. I gasped mentally because I never thought that jerk's action would actually cause an injury on my forehead. After briefly forgetting the mere 'mirage' I saw across the tent, I carefully stood up from the ground and without disturbing the Major who was sleeping beside me.

I never thought she was a type of woman to be… uhm… snoring? In a rather loud way too…

I sighed for a moment and before I could check if I was hallucinating earlier, I heard a rather feminine screech outside. I quickly opened the entrance of the tent and as I did, I noticed how… tall I was… Because I have to slouch down to avoid getting my head bump on the tent's ceiling.

As I finally got out of the tent, I saw the infamous Dist the Reaper in such a distraught state. He was flailing like a child and his hair was rather scruffy like he shook it with his hands. What's strange is that he doesn't have his eerie looking glasses on; I found them laying on the sandy-ground all shattered up. He must have accidentally stepped on them, what an unfortunate fool.

"Sync! Is that… you?"

I shot my eyes on the direction of the rather lowly voice. I think it was Largo who called to me… wait… was he calling out for me? or Sync? But why does his call seem to direct at me?

"L-Largo, you must have been mist—" I abruptly paused from sentence when I heard my voice was not the usual feminine and rather frail it typically produces. It was rather rough and… quite boyish somehow… but it has a hint of feminism though. I shot glances at Largo who was beside me staring in a rather shock and confuse manner. I froze on my spot and for some reasons; I felt something tugging on my chest. The moment I touched my chest, my heart skipped a bit as I felt bizarre and shock as ever.

'W-Where are 'they'?' I shot my head on my torso as felt it was rather, broad and flat. I found myself wearing Sync's green clothing and stuff much to my further shock and some spasms.

"Legretta! Explain this situation at once?" I heard a booming, commanding voice far across the tent. I shot up towards the direction and saw it was Asch this time and he was looking rather… snotty and cynical? H-huh? Legretta's not here? The only people out here were Dist, Asch, Largo and Me… me? or—

"I'm afraid I don't know what may have been the cause of this….unprecedented phenomenon…" Largo sighed as he scratched his head. "But all I know is that all of us were switched into different bodies, it must have been caused by a monster that bewitched us while we were all sleeping?" he continued as he scratches his rather scruffy beard. Huh? This isn't the Major, this is Largo… Largo the black lion… isn't he?

"GAHH!, what monster has caused this?" I heard Dist whining completely from his place as he continues to stare at himself out of disgust… woah…

"Asch! Do not dare mess my body with your filthy but rather slender looking 'hands'" Asch barked in a rather highly and shrieking tone at Dist while he was hugging himself. What's going on? Asch is calling Dist himself?

"Shut up! Reaper! Stop hugging my body like that!" Dist retorted back as he was trembling from anger, I can see him flushing from red and his sharp-looking eyes narrowing down towards Asch. Now I'm completely clueless and puzzled of what is happening here…seriously.

I noticed Largo's rather broad hands, placed gently on my shoulders right behind me. I turned to meet his gaze.

"Sync… I repeat, Is that you?" he asked composedly without looking away from 'me'. I shook my head unconsciously and rather truthfully because I'm not who 'he' thinks and 'sees' as me… I started to tremble from his grip and I felt my chest starting to tighten, like it was tightening over an unknown premonition. I dunno, where am I getting this high vocabulary words in my head anyway? I quickly shot both of my hands on my head to get myself control but only to be disturbed even more.

My head, it was rather…pointy and perky? I ran my hand on my hair feeling the texture even more. Yes, it was pointy and quite rather perky alright and…. It's short and as I tried to pull a strand to see… it was GREEN! Largo suddenly pat me on the head and put my hands down. He shot me a rather worried and gentle look still not lifting his broad hands from 'my' shoulders.

"Let me guess, you are Arietta… aren't you?" he guessed rather correctly. As soon as I heard my name, I quickly respond with a quick nod much to his face's paleness. I don't where this is going but for some reasons… I'm starting to get the general idea/situation I'm currently manifesting by this moment… gah! Not again with the difficult wordings T_T

"GAH! What the hell?" this time, I heard a high-pitched voice that was very familiar and rather disturbing. I shot a puzzled look at this 'Largo' only responding by a 'I-thought-so' look. He gently shoved me at the side in order to get inside of the tent.

"Largo! What's going on! Why am I—"the high-pitched voice suddenly stopped when it was cut down by Largo's commanding tone.

"Sync, quite down… I'll explain as soon we leave the tent, you might wake the 'real' Largo…" he sternly said at the other voice. I'm tired of getting confuse lately… so I decided to just quite down for a moment and wait for what I've believe to be 'Major Legretta' speaking from Largo's body. I don't know why but… my gut tells me that the Largo that talked to me earlier was no other than the Major, herself. I exasperatingly sighed as I kept groping at my torso. I know it was weird but… I just can't help but do it after realizing my chest was flat as an iron board…

Suddenly, the tent opened again revealing Largo going out from it followed by…. 'myself' who was rather pissed and um… angsty. My eyes and 'my' no… 'his'… ah… let'say… 'her' alright? *sigh* her crimson eyes widen in unison as they clashed one another. I start to feel nauseous all of the sudden but I kept myself from fainting.

"CRAP… isn't that… ME!" the girl in front of me yelled, as she pointed her slender arm at 'me'. I shot glances at the 'Major' who was just beside of her who just sighed and flicked her mouth from her sudden bark. She hissed in pain as she glared at 'Major Legretta' who just monotonously stared back at her. I on the other held my hands on my mouth, having an uncanny feeling of being 'flicked' as well since you know…

"Watch your tongue, Sync. I can't help seeing Arietta's figure being degraded because of your brash tone" the 'Major' said as 'she'… or more appropriately…. He crossed his arms. He then turned at me with a concern look on his face and heaved a low sigh.

"Arietta, what are you doing holding on to Sync's body like that…" he lowly clears his throat as he points his rather buffed fingers on me.

I couldn't register the words Major Legretta said to me right away not until I look at where 'my' hands were laid. I found myself clutching on Sync's body, which basically to be the body I'm currently in, in a rather awkward way…my arms were still groping the chest area.*gulp* in a rather…. Awkward *blushes* s-sensual way….

"What in Lorelei's name are these?" A stern feminine voice roared inside the tent stirred all of us from each of our dilemmas...well almost ALL of us… Dist, most probably on Asch's body, was too busy in a dispute with Asch, who's obviously Dist. I think they were still arguing about ruining their 'bodies' etc.

'Major Legretta', sighed heavily as he wearily head inside the tent again. All that was left shock outside were me and…*gulp* 'him'.

"You're Arietta right…" the girl called out as she roughly walks towards me in a rather arrogant and tomboyish way. I shudder as I saw 'my' body walking towards me. I saw her holding something in her right hand; it Sync's signature golden beak-like mask. She stopped in front of me and gestured me to kneel down by waving her frail-slender hand down.

"Y-Yeah… this is me…" I timidly muttered as I crouch down before her. I can't seem to modulate my voice well probably because I'm not yet fully-adapted speaking on someone else's tone. I produced quite a high and squeaky tone rather than his usual mocky-tone. The current Arietta raise a brow from this.

"Speak naturally idiot!" she barked at me in an annoyed tone. Gosh, this is totally OOC for my body.  
She crossed her arms as she turned her face away from me. "but not too natural… if you are going to converse using my body, you should lower the pitch of 'my' voice and don't ever dare raise it..." she muttered as she returned to meet my gaze.

I shook my head out of confusion, I kinda get what 'Sync' is telling here but I don't know how I can actually do it... Still feeling uncertain, I wearily nodded and cleared my throat a little.

I followed his instruction and lower the pitch and spoke as natural as I could.

"I-I think I understand…." This time, the voice I emitted sounded a bit 'Sync' already. Although it felt like it was a bit forced out and a bit 'unnatural'. I have this sudden feeling that this voice wasn't Sync's 'original' voice/accent but before I could dare normalize the rather 'façade' voice, the current Arietta distracted me by shoving the mask at my hand.

"That'll do, just do that and you'll do fine…" she coolly said. "Here wear this mask and promise me that you'll never take it off while you are in my body, alright?" she added as she shuffled her feet on the ground, she looked like quite troubled or uneasy as she does it. When she says it, she was almost like pleading and requesting though quite reluctant to clearly portray.

I blinked a few times before I reached out towards the mask. I shot glances at the current Arietta who was furtively looking anxious at the side before finally staring back at the mask. I wanted to ask 'Sync' what's behind this persistence of his to make me wear this mask. Is his face that hideous as what the others say? That's why he wears this weird mask to hide its unsightly state? Out of respect for his body, I wore the mask just as 'he' told me. I thought I heard a sigh of relief coming from her as I readjusted it on my face.

The girl in front glanced at me for a brief moment and looked away again.  
"Thanks… In return, I'll act accordingly as how you usually been." She scratched her head before eyeing Asch and Dist who are still arguing about their misused bodies. "I certainly don't like to waste my breath fighting over this kind of mess…." She continued, face-palming in the process.

I can't help but giggle here but if I do so it would certainly make 'Sync' pissed since I'm possibly OOCing him in that act. In a few minutes, we saw Major Legretta and Largo coming out of the tent. The loud-snoring Major, who's probably Largo's doing, crossed her arms as she tries to absorb the current situation they were all in .The stern-looking Largo, under Major Legretta's stern-control, held his huge scary scythe between the 2 thrashing generals in a distance. The haughty-snotty looking Asch, safe to say that he's under Dist's influence, stuck his nose up in the air while mentally accusing his opponent for being the one at fault. On the other hand the groggy-pissed up Dist, no other than Asch's control, balled his fists as he shot daggered eyes at him.

I secretively rolled my eyes at 'Me', who is undoubtedly Sync in command, apathetically gazing at Asch and Dist while arms crossed and rather irritated of the situation. I sat down from my place and supported my chin with an arm and let myself drown in my thoughts for awhile. I stared at my free hand and turn it into a ball of fist a few times before running it unconsciously running it against this broad chest of 'his'.

"Well that explains why they are flat in the first place…" I shakily mumbled as I stifle from chuckling before glancing back at real 'my' body. I just hope that we could get back to our 'normal' selves before we could ever get back to Daath.

-=-=-=-  
**=-=DESERT OASIS=-=**  
-=-=-=-

"*sigh* finally, we've arrived…" Dist composedly stated as he wiped out the sweat on his face. His fellow God-generals cautiously scanned the whole vicinity for any unusual behaviors.

"Seems like there's nothing wrong here anyway…" Arietta barked as she narrowed her eyes on every people she sees. "Tch… not a person hurt or even...troubled!" she gritted her teeth, her hands balled into fists.

"Don't jump to sudden conclusions just yet, boy" Legretta gently pats Arietta's head only to infuriate the wild child. "We haven't even inquired anyone about the matter yet" she lowly chuckled as she messes the pink-haired girl's hair a little.

"Largo, we need to act accordingly for everyone's sake!" ironically, Largo lowly whispered at Legretta. He face-palmed himself as he warned the blond-general. "Please don't address Sync as a boy since physically… he isn't." he added before rolling his eyes out of frustration.

"Ugh… why must this body be wearing a rather distasteful and heavy outfit anyway?" Asch puffed haughtily as he stared at his black and red oracle knight uniform. Dist shot his head at him with a rather pissed-off look.

"Shut it Dist! At least I do not wear flamboyant and feminine-looking clothes such as these!" he boomed harshly as he reluctantly point at the petal-looking ornaments adorned around his neck. Asch made an unusual eerie looking face as he glared at Dist.

"H-how dare you mock my taste of clothing!" Asch irked as he flails like a little child, much of Dist's infuriation.

"You 2…" Sync meekly muttered between the 2 fighting generals. "Y-You are scarring the people…" he timidly added as he…hugged Arietta's ragged doll. _Pff... imagine that people… xD_

The god-generals were being stared by the inhabitants of the oasis like they were some sort of aliens or terrorist. Some travelling folks were feared by their sudden appearances while those who managed the oasis started to panic.

"Now look what you 2 did…" Largo shot deadly glares at Asch and Dist. His grip with his giant looking scythe suddenly tightens. "You made the civilians uneasy of our coming…"

The blond-major lowly sighed as she calm her tensed-up comrade. "Let's split up into 3 pairs as we do inquiries on the civilians." She coolly said as she eyed everyone's reactions. "We have to finish this assignment quickly so we can have all the time to worry about this… switched-body issues." She continued before clearing her throat.

"I agree with Largo, the faster we finish this stupid assignment, the sooner we'll figure out a way out of this body-swaps…" Arietta collectedly agreed as she snatched away her doll from the tempest's embrace.  
"And didn't Legretta told all of us to act accordingly in what bodies we're in?" she brazenly shouted at the green-haired boy.

"I-I'm sorry... p-please don't be so harsh at me, Sync…" the 'meek'-tempest pouted as he shakily grips at his elbows. Arietta mentally cursed the day 'she' was born after seeing the green-haired general cowering.

"Largo, let me assign who's to pair with whom here" the black-lion gape at the blond-general then at his comrades. Legretta nodded right away feeling the black-lion general knows what's best at this moment.

"Ok, let's get this over with quick…" Largo pointed the short-tempered Dist along with the narcissist looking Asch. "You 2 will pair up together and check for any unusual activity around the borders of the oasis" he commanded at them while neglecting their whines and insistences.

"Heh, sounds like a good idea, Legretta." Arietta snidely jeered at the recently paired generals as she flings around her doll in the air.

"Why thank you Sync…I'm sure you know by now to whom you are paired too, yes?" Largo smirked as he shot a rather smug look at the blond-general beside of him. The blond general, lowly chuckled seemingly knowing where this is going.

"Tch… I'm not that dense not to know…" the petite-general monotonously shot back at Largo as she rolled her eyes towards her presumed partner. The oblivious Sync shuddered before he shook his head at the side as he felt Arietta's sharp, crimson eyes rolled at him.

"Alright then, you and Arietta will inquire those who are travelling merchants around here while I and Largo will question the locals who manage the grocery." The black-lion finished dividing the group and giving their assigned tasks. He slightly thumped his huge scythe on the ground adjourning everything before them.

Dist suppressed the harboring resentment over Asch for moment as he dragged him out of the oasis despite the red-haired teen's never-ending whines and arrogance. After that, Legretta laid her stern-collected eyes at the dully-looking Arietta who was still flinging her doll out of boredom.

"I trust you won't slip up on keeping Arietta away from 'that', boy" she lowly muttered enough for the pink-haired child to hear. Arietta turned her head to meet the blond-general's gaze.

"If it's about the 'Arietta and the truth', I'm quite aware of that… 'Daddy'" she snidely mocked at her fellow general before glancing at the timid-looking Tempest who was wearily looking out of his surroundings. Legretta let out a curtly chuckle as she messes the pink-haired lolli's hair again.

"Largo, that's enough… let's start off by questioning those who are outside the grocery first…" the commanding black-lion boomed at the quick-blond general. "Arietta, if Sync makes fun of you again… Don't hesitate to report it to me, alright?" he subtly smiled at the mask-boy while patting the teen's shoulder

"Alright, Major… thanks for worrying." Sync faintly smiled back much to Largo's amusement. "I-Is there something wrong? Major?.." he meekly mumbled after hearing Largo's broad chuckle.

"Nothing's wrong, Arietta… it's just that, I rarely seen 'Sync' smiling besides his usual smirk despite it was your working…." The black-lion nodded at boy. Sync couldn't help but to bashfully scratch his spiky hair from the senior general's comment.

"Achoo!" the petite-goth general sneezed as she brusquely used her doll to cover her awkwardness. Sync and largo both shot their heads towards their female comrades while Legretta on the other hand, wiped her face from Arietta's sneeze. Both of the male oracle god-generals chuckled before they part for their own assignments

As for Dist and company... well…

"You savaged, insolent child! Give me back my revenge journal!" Asch huffed as he chases Dist who's riding on his recently fixed flamboyant mobile chair. "And how dare you ran off using my chair!" he snottily barked again, still flailing around as he uselessly pursues the cold-looking 'Rose'

"Ha! Don't forget that I'm 'You'! I can do anything I want with 'your' belongings Reaper!" Dist shouted back at the red-headed general in a rather arrogant and coarse tone than his usual sinister-creepy one. "And if you won't stop acting like that while you are in my body then I won't think twice of turning those precious robots and processions of yours to ashes!" the annoyed 'Rose' continued, still looking pissed at Asch.

Asch's eyes widens before haughtily huffing again. The triumphant Dist crossed his arms and grinned at the defeated 'bloody reaper'. It looks like they are doing 'fine' with their assignment despite having cooperative problems with one another. They were lucky that there weren't any monsters lurking enough so they have all the time to play around for a bit or do some thorough investigation around the borders of the oasis to check for any 'unusual activities' or something.

Now let's see what's up with Largo and Legretta…

"Oh you people are here for 'that'?" a middle-aged man howled as he pointed at the 2 senior god-generals, he was trembling as he does it. The stern-collected Largo raised a brow while the awfully quite Legretta shut her eyes.

"Yes, we were sent here under orders of the Order of Lorelei to investigate strange behaviors of those who are in this oasis, mind if you could fill us in what's going on with the locals or those who are here?" the black lion coolly said as he decided to sit down. Legretta on the other hand preferred leaning against the wall.

"A-As much as I want to divulge any info but… you people wouldn't even believe it…" the man bashfully said as shuddered before backing away from the generals. A middle age-woman, presumably the man's wife, dashes to the scene and helped his husband from the 'threat looking people'.

"MOMMY! Are they hurting you!" the woman wailed at her 'mother?' as she clings at his garments. Largo's eyes widens as he eyed closely at the woman. The blond-general clears her throat as she examines 2 presumed middle-aged couple for a moment then lowly sighed.

"Alfred, mommy's fine… now go out and help your father…" the man assured weakly upon the woman as he gently shoved her out of the room. Legretta shot glances at the pale looking Largo who was almost frozen at his place.

"I think that clearly explains everything, Legretta…" she lowly chuckled as she waited for the bulky general's response.

"So these people are also experiencing the same issues as us?" Largo, who still aghast, stammered as he look at his fellow comrade.

"I guess so…" she trailed as the door opened along with the middle-aged man.

"I-I'm sorry about that, A-As I was saying…" the man was cut-off when Largo intervened by abruptly standing from his sit.

"Sir, or should I say… 'Mam'… Tell us how you people got wrapped around with this incident clearly you are well involved to it!" The impatient black-lion coldly demanded as he slammed the desk beside him. The man cringed as he stumbles back on his bottom. The calm-collected blond general sauntered at his side and helped him get up from his place.

"Pardon for my fellow-comrade's manners but please cooperate with us." She muttered gently at the man as she motioned him to take a sit. "We also have some issues to take care of and somehow it coincides with 'that' problem you people are manifesting…" she prolonged before backing away from him as her fellow comrade starts to butt in.

"Largo!" the bulk-general shot a look at the blond general. Legretta slump her shoulders as she brazenly faces her tensed partner.

"Legretta, they are just civilians… handle them kindly if you please…" she calmly said. "I think I'll handle with this inquiry, how about you rest for a bit? It seems the heat must have wearying you down thus with your current attitude" she lowly chortled before turning towards confused-anxious looking man.

"urgh…" Largo stormed out of the place leaving the scythe and their sack of stuffs behind. Legretta shrugged her shoulders as she glanced at her flustered comrade. Once he finally left, she sighed furtively before starting her inquiry.

It seems that some of the locals are also experiencing the same situation with the god-generals. Now that the 2 senior-generals got a major-lead in their assignment and to their vexing predicament as well, let's all wonder how the 2 of their junior comrades are doing with their part, shall we?

"Arietta, would you stop moping around!" a shrilling-tensed voice boomed at the timid-masked general. The currently reprimanded boy shifted his foot backward to catch his body from stumbling.

"I-I would if you give me back my doll, Sync!" he submissively retorted as he tensely pointed at the doll Arietta was flinging around. The petite lolli-general grunted as she glared at the weak-looking Tempest.

"Idiot! Have you ever seen Sync the Tempest, cowardly cowering behind this stupid doll on the first place, huh?" she yelped back at the boy, her frail arms placed on her waist. "Or are you forgetting that you are in his body at all?"

The tensed-up masked general shook his head at the side and frowned. "I-I know that but… I-I'm not used to walking around without my doll around you see…" he weakly mumbled as he fiddles with his fingers. He shot glances at the aggravated-petite general who can't do anything but to groan on her place.

"You'll get your doll back as soon as we all get back to our normal bodies! Resist your stupid mannerisms for darn sake!" Arietta massaged her temples before setting her eyes towards a peddler drinking from the spring govern by an oracle priestess. She motioned Sync to look at the same peddler by thrusting her doll towards the direction. "Let's see what that guy has to say…" she gallantly went ahead leaving the green-haired boy behind.

"W-Wait up Sync!" he ran after the brazen wild general and reached to her just in time for Arietta to ask the peddler for some info.

"You there, you are a travelling peddler are you not?" Arietta asked in a stern tone before the recently quenched peddler. The peddler's eyes widen briefly then he shook his head on the side and dusted himself, he even applied something at himself, it was believed to be a perfume… the pink-headed girl backed away with disgust as she watched him briefly fixed himself. 'What the…'

"You guessed right sweetie! What can I do for such a cute little lady like you?" the peddler smoothly talked as he ran his hand on his hair after taking off his hat. Arietta cringed as she fisted her hands from annoyance after tilting her head down to the floor. Her partner beside her meekly blushed under his mask after he covers his mouth with his hands.

"What did you just called me!" she muttered in a rather cold but mild tone. A vein popped in her head much to the peddler's obliviousness.

"For you my pretty angel…" he avoided her question as he gave her a rose-shaped accessory and boldly placed it on the wild child's head. But before he could ever lay the ornament on her, she reflexively grasped his arm and twisted on the other side too weakly much to the peddler's awe. "W-what is this? the pretty angel takes the first move?"

"You are starting to get on my nerves, asshole!" she hissed at him before hurling her doll straight in his face. Sync gasped as he watched his comrade kicked the hell out of the peddler. When the other people started to start to freak out or stare at them with weird looks, he had no choice but to stop her before she ever crosses the line of notice.

"Syn— I-uh… A-Arietta! Stop!" he stammered as he held out his hands between the peddler and the furious Arietta. The peddler winced in pain before tilting his head towards the newcomer then towards his 'pretty angel'. He frowned at the green-haired teen in the end.

"This idiot just mocked me and you think I could just let him slip without giving him a piece of my mind?" she spat at Sync before roughly picking up the doll on the ground.

"H-He didn't sound that offensive any—"before he could finish his sentence, the peddler stood up from his place then shoved the masked-teen on the side. He balanced himself just in time to avoid stumbling back.

"Woah there little boy, who are you to bother my pretty angel's wrath of love to me?" the masochist merchant asked as he waved his hand away at Sync. Arietta socked him hard on the stomach when he suddenly touched her shoulders.

"I-I'm uh…" the meek Sync trailed off since he couldn't think of anything say at such short notice when out of the blue, Arietta fling arms and hugged him warmly. _now the fun starts…_

"Sync! That bastard touched me!" she cried against his chest as he embraced every inched of the tempest's torso. The baffled Sync was frozen at her comrade's sudden action same goes to the broken hearted peddler whose body seems to fade out of color.

"H-Huh?" he stuttered as he felt all of his blood rushed towards his face. Before he could say anything again, Arietta tilted her head just enough for him to see her eye's feigning in tears and hear her murmurs.

"…act with me so we could get this freak off …"

Sync hasn't yet completely absorbed what Arietta was trying to say to him when the peddler's colors came back to him and points a finger blankly at them.

"GAH! My pretty angel… don't tell me you are already…" the peddler collapsed on his knees as he couldn't find the strength to finish his sentence. He wished deep inside that he's assumptions aren't true but 'his angel' just confirmed it hard by simply hugging and crying at another boy's arms. The sight was too unbearable for his recently heart-broken soul to bear.

Arietta let goes of her flabbergasted comrade momentarily as she narrowed her eyes to slits towards the defeated merchant. She deviously snickered before she turns her head towards her still stupefied partner. She raises a brow as she waved her hand at him to snap him off his awkward stillness.

"…what are you dazing off? Deliver the final blow like saying back off or go to hell or something!" she muttered raspy between her sniffles as she snuggled back on the storm seeker's chest. Sync quivered as he felt his face hotter than ever. He trembled while putting his arms around the petite-wild much to the emotional merchant's further dismay.

"S-She's m-my c-companion so..s-so…" he stumbled between his words showing how unprepared he was on the current situation. The merchant couldn't handle the heart-breaking sight even the boy's no sensing explanations anymore so he stuck his arms to silent him before speaking up his mind.

"I-I see where this is going!... I swear I'll remember this y-you…mask-boy wonder!..." he wailed before dashing out of the scene. As he ran, something shinny fell out of his big bag which came to the green-haired general's attention.

"Wew… this time, you'll do the talking Arietta…" the pink-haired general sighed in relief. Sync hesitantly stared at her before saying something.

"U-uhm… S-Sync…" the timid tempest muttered.

"…What?"

"H-How long do you have to cling to me?" Sync bluntly queried as he shook his head at the side sheepishly. His face was rather red despite well hidden on his mask.

"…oh… sorry…" the over-confident pinkette moved away from the storm seeker after realizing she was still clasped on him. As soon as she got off of him, he walks and approached the glinting object that just recently dropped by the masochist merchant then examined it closely. Behind his mask, Sync's eyes widens as he recognized the peculiar shape, details and the name of the object in his hand.

"T-This look like the condiment shaker I found from the desert!" Sync's jaw drop while taking another quick inspect on the details of the item. Arietta furrowed her brows as she stared at the hysteric-looking tempest. She folded her arms after getting her eerie doll back from the ground. _How many time does she have to drop her doll here?..._

"You found a what?" Arietta made a face as she stared intently on the item her fellow general was hollering at. "A Salt shaker…?"

Sync unconsciously nodded before giving the item to Arietta. "Y-Yeah… the designs on this condiment shaker are no doubt to be the same with the one I found yesterday…" he slumped his shoulders before putting a hands on his chin. "Could this one be the pair of the other shaker?" he pondered before he glanced at the shaker on Arietta's hands.

"Who cares anyways? We dawdled too long and we haven't made any progress with our investigation." Arietta yelped before tossing the shaker back at the tempest. "We have no time to wonder over this thing and if you are thinking of returning it back to that idiot, do it when we're back to normal…" she added as she looked for another peddler to ask for a query. The condiment shaker was reflexively caught by Sync without breaking a sweat.

'W-woah.. did I just do that?...' Sync thought as he gave an odd look at his impulsive hands then sighed. Arietta has point there and he has nothing to say anything but to agree. Before he could follow his brazen wild comrade, he unconsciously shot back the spring where the peddler just drank. Out of the blue, something tugged on his lower abdomen which startled the frail-hearted storm seeker.

"..n-no…way…" he stammered before shaking his head away from the spring. "…I-I'm perfectly fine…" he said to himself, the condiment shaker trembled at his shaking fists. He shook the strange feeling aside as he strides towards Arietta who just bought something from the merchant.

"What took you so long, idiot?" the wild girl said as she gulps down the contents of her water bottle. Sync twitched as he stared wide-eyed on the bottle. Again, something jerked on the tempest's body again but this time it was somewhere father below his abdomen… believed to be in his pelvic region. =w=

"Uh…" Sync shut his eyes tightly; he slouch his knees feeling a bit uneasy and flopped his head towards the ground rather lifelessly. Arietta shot an odd look before she approached him.

"The hell's wrong with you?" she asked while eyeing closely her troubled partner.

Sync didn't look up nor said anything; he shakes his head right to left much to Arietta's puzzlement and annoyance. She huffily sighed and before she would say anything, a familiar husky low-voice called her attention from a distance.

"Arietta! Sync!" a stressed Largo called for them as he treaded towards them. His arms crossed while he has gruff look on his face. Arietta placed her hand on her hips while she briefly forgets her spaced-off partner.

"What with the crusty look, Legretta?" she snorted, only to receive a pinch on her cheeks by the bulky-general. "AW! What's with you?" she sorely grimaced as she slap his broad hand away from her cheeks. "That fucking hurts…" she glared oblivious on the fact that her sharp beady eyes are started to moisten.

"Watch your tone, Sync. A kid shouldn't be saying those things..." He strictly yelped, he caressed his hand that got smacked. "…especially when you are in a girl's body." Largo added as he narrowed his eyes on the spiteful child. He then averted his eyes on the green-haired teen who was slumping on his knees while staggering.

"Are you alright, Arietta?" the worried Largo asked at Sync as he lightly places his hand on his shoulder. The timid tempest jumped from surprise before he staggered backward.

"Agh!" he yelled before regaining his numbing senses. Sync shot his head up to look at the person who tapped at him only to see a baffled Largo and his partner looking at him strangely.

"She sounded rather fine alright…" Arietta derided after rubbing her pinched cheeks. Largo glared at her for a moment then confronted the troubled masked-teen again.

"What's bothering you lately? Did Sync here hurt you again or something?" Largo asked as he eyed closely on the green-haired general. Arietta's face twitched while Sync only shot him a subtle smile, a rather forced subtle smile if I may add.

"I-I'm sorry, I was just startled by your sudden appearance Major…" he stood up and waved his hands at him. Largo saw something on the tempest's hand and decided to ask about it.

"What is that in your hand, Arietta?" he asked as he pointed at the item he was holding. _Didn't this happen before?_ The timid masked-boy inclined his head towards the item then gave it to his senior comrade.

"I-It's another pepper shaker I found lying on the desert yesterday, Major… I thought this may have been the same shaker with the one you got from me…'' Sync explained while he was still cowering a bit in pain.

Largo didn't mind his weird actions since he was busy studying the contents and the engravings on the condiment shaker. Arietta stared blankly at Sync before she approaches right beside him, she brought her bottle of water and drank again causing the troubled storm-seeker to hesitantly clutch his stomach and sent further shivers of his legs.

"I ask you again, what's with you lately?" Arietta whispered beside him as she wipes the rim of the water bottle. Sync inclined his face just right before he speaks his mind. The moment he saw Arietta fiddling with the water bottle, his knees gave in and drop on the ground. Largo quickly turned in their direction.

"S-Sync…. I can't seem to hold it…. much….Longer…" the tempest weakly muttered while he pants heavily. Arietta raises a brow before kneeling beside him while Largo covers his mouth as he starts to quickly understand what's off with their youngest comrade.

"W-What are you talking about?" the wild pinkette snapped at the wincing tempest. Sync weakly turned at her before he grasped Arietta's hands tightly to accommodate his aching…region. 8D

"…I… think I need… to p-pee…"

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Congratulations for getting the Guess the soul-switched god-generals right: **Twili Princess Hyrule Queen** I'll PM you about your cookie xD and as for those who participated in guessing, I should thank you all as well ^0^ I'll be PMing you guys about your consolation cookies ok so wait for me ;w; and as for the right answers:

Legretta - Largo the Black Lion  
Asch - Dist the Reaper  
Largo - Legretta the Quick  
Dist - Asch the Bloody  
Arietta - Sync the Tempest  
Sync - Arietta the Wild

I'll be doing another guessing game again on the next chapters because they don't stick around much longer in their bodies as long as they have Legretta's sandwiches xD Those who have participated can participate again hahaha lol ;3 oh yeah if you read this before reading the whole chapter then I hope the answers above can help you understand why is Dist acting like that and Arietta going Wild and stuff ^^ and guide you who's talking as timid Sync and snotty Asch pff…and yes hope this answers why they are quite OOC too T^T that's all for this chapter! See you guys on the next chappie! I wonder how will Sync and Legretta handle Arietta's current situation… tsk tsk… I'm such a sadist lol. Blame my writer's block for this D8 –runs away from the pitch-forked god-generals

**XxXSeraph12XxX** _OU-Awtch!... watch where you're pointing those things gahh!… Dx_


	3. hold it for you

**SOUL-SWITCHED DAYS  
By XxXSeraph12XxX**

…supposedly a ONEshot but I think it's a THREE-FIVEshots now…

* * *

"…**hold it for you…"**

…_Hold what? 8D…_

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Hohoho! Here I am again with another dose of **SOUL-SWITCHED DAYS chapter! **I seriously had some rough problems with this chapter since… agh I 'll explain that on the next **A/N:. **I keep telling myself that I must finish this within a 5 chapter limit since I'll be spending the remaining time of my summer vacation over this 'supposed-to-be-one-shot-fic' -_- and I have problems keeping a fanfic under my plans. Ok enough dawdling, I must warn everyone B that the god-generals will be quite OOC here so brace yourselves… ;A; xD? R&R if possible.

HUMOR/PARODY/ROMANCE Some AriettaXSync insights

May contain some swearing, mild suggested scenes

May contain canon's background spoilers

_I do not own Tales of the Abyss; the characters present as well._

* * *

Arietta's face twitched uncontrollably upon hearing those words from his agonizing comrade. Largo felt uneasy at the situation and was speechless to speak up about the matter. Time seems to have stopped for these 2 god-generals as they did nothing but to stay still in their places. Arietta snapped out of her senses when someone clasped on her hands tighter than ever before.

"…Ugh…I can't hold it anymore…" Sync broke the eerie silence when he felt another discomforting tug on his pelvic region. Arietta quickly shot Largo a "the-heck-am-supposed-to-do-here?" look.

"A-Arietta, breathe in and out slowly…" Largo calmly stated as he ran his hand on the tempest's back. He certainly does not know how to handle this vexing situation especially when they are in their swapped state. The pale-stricken Arietta threw her bottle of water straight out of nowhere with her free hand before she experiences the same 'pain' as her green-headed comrade is manifesting.

"Where can Arietta piss here in this freaking oasis anyway?" the hot-blooded pinkette exclaimed as she threw a tantrum.

"Sync, shut it… you'll just make things worse for her if you acted that way…" Largo face-palmed himself. "…besides, there's a restroom in the grocery over there but the question is… who's going to 'teach' her?" he added after he smother a chuckle. Arietta turned away feeling a bit annoyed and troubled. She cursed silently for a moment and then turned to face her jittering partner.

"D-damn it… " Arietta snapped, she grasped Sync's shaking hands tightly before she turned to face Largo. "C-can't you do it on my behalf, Legretta?" she crudely asked with a hint of plead and shame. Largo shook his head on the side and sighed.

"Unfortunately, I have no idea as to how you men do it since literally speaking; I was born as a woman…" he hesitantly admitted.

"G-Guys… I feel it leaking already…." Sync bashfully confessed, his hanging mask starts to misaligned on his face due to the tremors he produced. Largo clears his throat before he helped Sync stand from his place. Arietta grew even paler than her usual paleness. She scratched her head out of frustration.

"Agh! Inhale and exhale Arietta…Don't bring it down there!" she frantically instructed the pink-haired before she calls Largo's attention.

"Where did you say the restroom was again?"

* * *

"hm…. So 'this' happened after a smooth talking merchant left you with this spice holder?" Legretta examined the antique looking condiment shaker in her hands. She turned her head towards the man across from her.

"Y-yes… the peddler claims he was a spice supplier and so I took the chance to buy some since were far off from the towns." The middle-aged man spoke as he stares at his hands.

"I see…. just when did you bought from that guy again?" the blond woman gazed at him while she places the condiment shaker on the table. The head grocer felt Legretta's eyes at him and so he turned to face them.

"I bought from the guy just a few days ago, to be exact… a week ago." The man shook his head on the side feeling a bit uneasy. Legretta saw this sudden change from the man and so she narrowed her eyes as she carefully observes him.

"ahuh… then can you tell me when was the last time you used this condiment shaker on your food?" Legretta calmly said, she cupped her chin as she does so.

"…well, the last time we used the shaker was just few days ago… um just as soon as we bought it actually…" the man scratched his head timidly as a sweat drop appeared on his head. Legretta rolled her eyes as she suppresses a chuckle. This isn't a time for acting casual with the civilians she thought. Before she tries to ask again, the door flipped open along with Largo and Arietta who both were supporting Sync in the middle. Legretta stood up when she saw their youngest general wheezing and trembling only to be pushed down by Largo's voice.

"Pardon for our intrusion! But my comrades need your restroom NOW!" the buffed general boomed making the people inside the grocer abruptly pause from their business. The head grocer stood up as he motioned one of his men to accompany the 2 teen-generals to their restroom. Largo felt Legretta's eyes fall onto him so he approached her.

"What happened to Arietta?" the concern blond-general murmured at Largo as soon he finally stood before her. Largo clears her throat before he starts to explain the matter.

"She's fine; she just needs to take a leak…" Largo bluntly said as he brought his hand on his head.

Legretta slightly jerked from the side much to Largo's anticipation. He then explains further to ease the questions building up on his fellow comrade's head.

We now know how they are doing 'well', I wonder how things are going with Bloody Reaper and Snotty Bloody?

=8D=

"What the heck are you doing over there Dist!" The pale-haired man howled at his preoccupied partner. Asch briefly stops from his 'hidden agenda' and shot his head up towards the arrogant looking Dist.

"Mind your own business! You insolent child!" the 'snotty bloody' barked at Dist before he continues his business.

Dist's face twitched on the side before he hovered towards Asch. He wasn't able to fully control the speed of his hover chair thus it over sped towards the red-haired general. The bottom of the chair completely bashed Asch's head making it screwed down in the sand leaving a rather giant bump behind his head.

"GAHHHHH!" Asch screeched in pain as he held his smacked head. He tries to pull himself up from the ground and when he did he got smacked back by Dist's chair again ((Dist was trying to stop his chair when it got ran out of control and well instead of hitting the brakes he hit the reverse button causing the chair to sped backward)) and this time on his face.

"GUWAHHH!" He howled in agony as he grasped at his face AND behind his head. He didn't attempt to stand up again fearing he might get his head run-over by his comrade's hover chair. After getting his chair on control, Dist maneuvered his chair beside his battered up companion.

"S-Sorry about that… Your stupid chair suddenly ran out of control…" he justified as he stifled from smirking. Asch shot at him with daggered eyes.

"YOU FOOL! YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!" he boomed at Dist, his face was completely red and you can see a dent and fresh bruises caused by the bloody reaper's chair.

"H-hey I said I'm sorry and I didn't even mean it!" Dist retorted back, his face twitched again from anger.

"You have some nerve to answer back, boy!" Asch spat as he massaged the bump on his head. "You simply have no respect those who are older, you know?" he rattled harshly between his huffed breaths.

"Oh I have respect alright… from the 'elderly' that is…" Dist rolled his eyes as he felt annoyed and tired from hearing anymore babbles. He averted his eyes towards a group of monsters flocking around something….

Before the snotty bloody could retaliate, Dist yanked him up before unsheathing the maestro sword from Asch's sheath. The stern-eyed Dist pointed the sword towards the herd of monsters.

"Those monsters are acting violent over something…." The scientist muttered loudly enough for his snotty comrade to hear. Asch threw a 'I-don't-give-a-damn' face at him.

"Who cares anyway? If you are planning to investigate at them, leave me out of it!" the red-haired teen haughtily yelled at him before he goes back to his place again. A vein suddenly popped at Dist's head as he eyed his lazy comrade fiddling something on his place.

"Suit yourself, Reaper!" Dist barked at him before dashing towards the flocking monsters. He thrusts his swords around until he stabbed a monster to death. He started to kill them off one by one starting from a lonely sand fang. He noticed this sand fang was having troubles from moving around as it constantly tries to flap its legs from the ground. Dist briefly stared at the weird behaviors of the white serpent.

"What the fuck is this monster trying to do?" he wondered as he leapt backward to observe the sand fang's actions. The white serpent continues to jump up and down while futilely flapping its legs off the ground much to Dist's annoyance and disgust. When he thought he was starting to hallucinate, he quickly snapped himself out by ruthlessly pummeling the monster down with his sword until it dies.

This time, he dashed towards a group of rustlets flocking over something on the ground. The bloody scientist saw something which turned out to be a 'someone' upon seeing a helpless hand sticking out from the horde of violent rustlets. Without stopping to think what his next moves will be, he quickly slashes the bird-like creatures down one by one until they are dead. He saw one surviving rustlet on the ground trying to escape from the pale-headed general. What's weird is that it was crawling on the ground and making shrieking-hissing sounds.

"Now this bird-type monster is behaving like a serpent?" Dist made an odd face at the weird rustlet before plunging his sword on its body. It cried out its last breath before it was totally silenced by it's death.

After he killed them off, he scanned around the vicinity until his eyes landed on an unconscious man beaten up in the ground. He was still alive since he can see his chest rising and falling.

"Hey, are you alright?" the concerned scientist asked as he hold the barely alive merchant.

The merchant quivered before opening his eyes to see his savior supporting his back. His eyes were still hazy thus he mistook Dist to be a woman because of his flower-petal ornaments around his neck and his rather femish voice. The merchant subtly smiled before pulling his last strength to caress Dist's face. The pale-haired general cringed and was shock of his bold actions.

"T-Thank y-y-you…my heroic snow white…." He drifted off to sleep within Dist's arms after exerting his last energy to thank his 'heroic snow white' _xDD_. Dist's face made an irksome look at the sleeping merchant. He slapped the merchant's hand away from his face before he uncaringly dragged his body back.

The haughty Asch abruptly stood from his place bearing a smug look on his face. He was holding some sort of toy robot on his hand, Dist didn't even pause to look nor show any hint of interest as he went on and passed the cocky teen towards his hover chair and drop his 'baggage' on its sitting. Asch threw a tantrum when his only companion totally ignored his enthusiasm to showcase his new invention.

"Hey, aren't you even interested to see my newest invention?" the hot-blooded 'runny' haughtily stated, he made an odd face as he pat his newest creation.

"Who gives a shit on your pathetic crap, Reaper?" Dist angrily barked, he pointed his sword towards his stuck-up partner. Asch's crimson-red hair strands quiver out of his head as he cringed from the spot. He shot another snotty look at the pale-haired general.

"H-How dare you to point that thing to me!" Asch screeched as he backed-away from Dist. "You should have a doctor check on you, you hot-blooded boy!" he added before he turned his back at his pale-headed partner.

"We need to get back in the oasis, I found an idiotic merchant here getting beat up by weird monsters…" Dist shoved aside Asch's retorts as he glanced at the sleeping merchant on his chair. "Also, I need to deliver my report to Legretta about those weird monsters as well…"

Asch arched an eyebrow when he heard his comrade talking about weird monsters all of the sudden. "What do you mean by 'Weird Monsters', Asch?" he inquired as he narrowed his eyes on Dist.

"Have you seen a white-serpent like monster trying to fly off the ground? A bird-creature who has wings to fly but prefers to crawl in the ground and hiss like a snake?"

"T-That's preposterous…" Asch commented as he adjusted his glasses on his face. _Yep, 'Dist' still has his glasses on him despite being at Asch's body._

"So you haven't then, let's get going now before we ran ourselves into those strange fiends." Dist barked as he yanks his occupied chair.

Asch brought his hand under his chin as he followed his comrade back to the oasis. Little did the red-headed teen knew that there was a breeze spirit lurking behind him since he was busy minding in his own thoughts. The monster spirit suddenly tackled the preoccupied Asch on the ground.

"GYAHH!" he shrieked as he tries to shove the fiend out of his back. Dist shot his head back at his comrade before he palmed his forehead out of irritation.

"You really a magnet of trouble, Reaper!" he remarked before he left his chair behind and aided his fellow general. The breeze spirit was somehow allured by the bloody Reaper's toy robot when it started to nudge it out his hands. Asch noticed this so he tried to pull his toy away from the persistent breeze fiend.

"AGH! What's with this monster getting my beautiful and magnificent creation out of my hands!" he boldly yelled, he grasped tightly on his 'masterpiece' when the breeze spirit started to tug it off of him. Dist noted this action as he decided to take the robot and use it to lure the breeze spirit away.

"Give me that Reaper! Can't you see that monster wants that thing?" he boomed as he joins the tug-of-toy charade.

"Now what would that creature want with my masterpiece?" Asch retorted back as he tightens his grip on his popular invention.

"How the heck should I know? Just give it to me so I can use it to slay that monster!" Dist angrily yelled, he started to shove the toy out of his comrade.

"NEVER UNDER MY DEAD BODY!"

'You ask for it…' Dist delivered a blow on Asch's head using the hilt of his sword. Once his comrade was knocked out of his consciousness, he grabbed his petite robot and threw it at the breeze spirit which in turn, exploded out in mid air. Dist snorted as he noticed his uncooperative comrade lifelessly lying on the ground.

"Great! Now I'm walking back with two unconscious morons under my sleeves." He scratched his head before he dragged his partner and threw his body on Dist's hover chair. He heard a painful moan coming from the unconscious merchant he saved earlier. He then dragged his floating chair back towards the oasis. _It sucks to be him right now…_

=80=

Legretta tried to calm herself down and absorb everything his fellow-general said. After he had answered most of her questions, she sat down and laced her hands and place her chin at them. Largo clears his tired throat before he requests for a glass of water at the man who manages the grocer. Without saying a word, the man quickly complies and fetched the black lion his requested water.

"Shouldn't you be accompanying those two, Legretta?" the blond general asked, she rubbed her temples before turning her head towards the black lion.

"Y-Yes, I guess I should… but I doubt I can do much there…" Largo croaked as he tries to stifle a chuckle.

"Arietta is a 'girl' you know… she needs some support from a woman…not from a sardonic boy on a girl's body" Legretta sighed.

Before Largo could respond back, the man who manages the grocer came with a glass of water at hand. He placed the glass in front of the black lion before sitting across the god-generals. Largo quickly grabbed the water to take a drink and when he is half-way down to his intake, Legretta muttered something within his hearing range.

"…They say prevention is the best medicine to avoid those unexpected situations…"

As soon as he heard those words, he suddenly coughed out the water inside of his mouth. The middle-aged man across of them stood up from his sit to help the black lion only to be stopped by a wave of Legretta's hand.

"You didn't have to *cough*boldly say it… *cough*" Largo gruffly shouted at Legretta, he wiped himself before grimacing at his rather 'rude' comrade.

"What? I only said what comes to my mind…" Legretta chuckled before he patted Largo's back. "I'm perfectly aware that all I will do is 'sit' down and do 'it' but you?..." she smother another chuckle fearing the black lion may think she was teasing him.

"Then what the heck are you suggesting for me to do? Largo?" the buffed-general boomed. "Are you implying that I am completely clueless as to how I can urinate in a man's body?" his voice rasped at the blond general. Legretta shook her head before she replies.

"I suggest that you should be the one to teach Arietta if you do have an idea as to how men do it… not unless you are as innocent as her…" Legretta stood up from her place then faced the man across of them.

"'Mam', you said before that you found yourself in your husband's body a few days ago right?" she coolly asked at the man, her arms were all folded.

"Y-Yes… that's true…" he replied with a hint of timidity.

"Then would you share us your experiences with the toilet if you may?" she calmly stated, her eyes were glued on the man's flushed face.

"I-I …t-t-the t-toilet y-you say?" is face reddens as he looks down to hide his reddening face.

"I see… so it wasn't pleasant that's for sure, right?" Legretta lowly chuckled. The man timidly nodded as he tries to hide his face with his hands. The blond-general turned to face his partner whose face was also beet red.

"Argh… I don't understand as to how you can calmly face this matter, Largo…" the black-lion face-palmed himself feeling chagrined. The blond co-senior general stood beside him and subtly sighed.

"Alright…I guess I have to do it myself then…" Legretta lowly sighed before leaving Largo and the head grocer as he walk towards the restroom

Largo was completely stupefied with her sudden move. What does Legretta meant by doing it herself? Is she going to potty-train their naïve little Sync? Wait- I mean the real 'Arietta' to pee on Sync's body? _Lol _

Before Largo tries to talk back, the door once again opened revealing one their fellow comrades. The pale-haired general was surprisingly not on his mobile chair but instead, a pummeled red-headed teen lies lifelessly on it along with a beat-up merchant. The said pale-haired general was beside the hover chair, a maestro sword at his hand. Legretta stopped on her feet to turn to see who has entered while Largo snapped himself from his reverie to face their newly-arrived comrades.

"A-Asch? What happened with the two of you?" Largo queried as he approaches Dist. Legretta's curiosity over their other fellow god-general took over her head thus momentarily forgetting about Arietta and Sync's dilemma.

Speaking of their dilemma, how are they coping with it?

=xD=

"Sync… I can't do it…."

Arietta exasperatedly sighed. She's done far as to keep the men's restroom all for themselves and it wasn't easy to do it all to her own without leaving malice thoughts to others.

'_This girl is requesting to keep the men's comfort room all to herself? And with a BOY?'_

Now she's doing as far as accompanying her male friend to pee…

"Gah! Just do it as how you girls do so… it doesn't make any difference anyway!" Arietta furiously barked before palming her forehead. She was leaning against the cubicle's door where her green-haired comrade was pissing… _XD_

"B-But…if I do that then… I'll s-see….'it'… *sniff*"

Arietta irately flushed. "I-I told you it doesn't make any difference because when you stand and sit, you'll see it! What do you want me to do about it? Hide and hold it down for you?" her shrill voice echoed throughout the small restroom. If it was tweaked a little bit higher, I think it's enough to shatter the mirrors.

"*sniff* N-Noo… I-I just wanna go back to my body…and pee peacefully…*sniff*"

"Tch… you're not the only one… and what did I said about crying, Arietta?" she rasped as she shook her head to glare at the door.

"I-I'm sorry... *sniff* Y-you're right, the Major and the others must have been having a hard time coping with their current bodies… I-I should do my best to bear this until we get to our normal selves again…"

Arietta's sharp crimson eyes widened at her comrade's statement. It was too mature and brave for her meek co-general to say such a thing. She crossed her arms and stared in the mirror just in front of her.

"Now that you came to realize it, now's the time for you to act how you should especially now that you are posing as Sync the tempest." She coolly muttered as she stares herself in the mirror.

There was a short silence between the two juniors after Arietta spoke. The pink-haired general sighed indignantly as she turned away from the mirror. "I just realized that I've been straying out from your character as well… let's not slip up anymore than we already have, alright?"

"….o-ok… I understand…" as soon as Sync said those words, a flushing sound was heard startling the composedness out of Arietta. She jerked away from the cubicle's door when it started to open. Her stern-crimson eyes widely shook when she saw her male comrade looking at her without his mask. She can clearly see his sparked-lit emerald eyes drowned with zest and zeal causing a sudden throb on her heart. She didn't realize she was actually blushing by the time. This sudden feelings and uncontrollable movements troubled and bewildered her.

"Thanks for waiting for me, 'Arietta'…" he warmly said, his bright green eyes glittered while a subtle smile crept on his face. Arietta can't take the sudden change and her sudden reactions towards her fellow comrade and without thinking, she shut the cubicle's door right in his face with a loud thud before turning around.

"W-Whatever! W-wear the damn mask, 'Sync' and stop pulling a cheesy look!" she complained as she glared herself on the mirror. 'Damn it… what's happening to me… my chest feels like it's going to explode any minute now…' she thought as she noticed how red her face was. 'What the… my face is…hot?'

"O-Ooww.. y-you didn't have to do that…." Sync whined as he rubs his face before putting his mask on. He opened the door and noticed his comrade flustered over her face. He shook his head in puzzlement. "Sync, are you alright?"

Arietta shook her head with her slender arms before facing her comrade. "I-It's nothing, let's get the hell out of her here before those bastards started to think we're doing some miracle here…" she snorted as she walked passed Sync towards the door out of their restroom.

"R-Right…." the green-haired boy heaved a sigh before following behind his partner. He took a quick glance on the mirror before completely exiting the restroom.

'I wonder how I got the courage to speak and face 'him' like that…'

=w=

* * *

_**A/N:**_ My Lorelei… seems like they're swapped bodies are giving off weird effects into their minds… tsk tsk tsk… oh well that's natural… I think? XD oh yeah I really had a hard time making this chapter grrr… I don't know why but maybe because I was afraid of making things too awkward or too much OOC than it needs? I dunno... too bad things must end quick since the ending is quite near (and the chapter limit too is in its peak) I have one more week left of summer vacation and after that, I'll start updating by months now especially on my main fic **You are my Song**. Yes please read that fic and R&R as much as possible ;w; A-Anyways that's all for now! What lies ahead seems to be too rush but anyways with your reviews, I'm sure things won't end to sudden or in rather forced out way. Expect a rather long chapter next time: P because this one is tad short… lol for me xD

**XxXSeraph12XxX** _OUT!_


End file.
